


Mistletoe

by Vikingbeauty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Christmas, Drarry, EWE, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts ships it, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Epilogue Compliant, eighth year, not cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikingbeauty/pseuds/Vikingbeauty
Summary: Harry Potter, it's about time you stopped obsessing and made a move.Christmas is truly a time for jollying and new beginnings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write but, never had the courage to do so. So here goes.....  
> This work is unbetaed  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Mistletoe

_~ We'll meet under the mistletoe ~_

The eighth year students in Hogwarts were indeed having a holly, jolly time. Everyone was excited as they had been granted permission by the headmistress McGonagall to host their own Christmas party. The Room of requirement had been decorated in colors of red, silver, gold and green with tinsel, sprigs of holly and wreaths adorning every nook and corner of the room.

The wheels behind the party had begun turning close to two weeks before Christmas. This had not just awakened the Christmas spirit within the Hogwarts community but had also brought about a feeling of inter house unity amongst them. Hermione Granger along with Draco Malfoy had taken on the responsibilities for organizing the party. It had indeed been fun seeing the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess walk around arguing about the positioning of the decorations and the music.

On the eve of the party everyone was busy getting themselves glammed up in festive colours. Meanwhile Harry Potter was fretting and pacing around in his dorm trying to gather up his oh so renowned Gryffindor courage. Harry Potter was facing an existential crisis.

He had always known that his fascination, or rather, his obsession with Draco Malfoy was highly unnatural. With the start of the eighth year, the subject of his obsession, i.e. Draco Malfoy had turned over a new leaf. Sure, he was still quite an arrogant ponce but unlike before he never bothered insulting or bullying others when it was uncalled for. In fact he had stood up for Hermione Granger (surprise, surprise) when someone had made a backhanded insult at her during the time they were planning.

At one point of time, the reason for his obsession over Draco was suspicion, but these days the reason was, truth be told, infatuation. He was in love with Malfoy Jr., the Ice prince, blah blah. Get over it. And tonight he had decided to make his move, obviously due to the influence (that's putting it politely) of his friends. His so called "friends" had threatened him and quote "if you don't quit moping and get a move on, your not so secret late night wank fantasies will be let out to the Hogwarts public." This was what had pushed him over the edge. Let’s just say that certain things are best kept private. Back to the problem at hand, Harry had no idea what to do. It's just not possible for a person who has spent seven years fighting someone, to walk up to said 'someone' and confess their feelings for the person.

It was Hermione's voice asking him to hurry down, that pulled him out of his reverie. Each step towards the room of requirement was filled with anxiety and Harry still hadn't gotten a single clue on how to go about things. Harry's entrance in the party, had caused quite a stir. He had grown quite well and with his lean and slender build, he was truly something everyone wanted piece of. Five minutes later, Draco Malfoy could be spotted entering the room in tight black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt that frankly left everyone feeling a bit hot. With the arrival of all the guests, the party had finally begun. People were drinking (someone had snuck in fire whiskey) and were dancing (grinding) to the loud bass that thrummed in the room.

Three hours into the party, nearly everyone was pissed, save few. Draco and Harry being included in the few. Throughout the party his friends had been constantly pushing him to do something but every time he tried to take a step forward, the fact that Draco Malfoy looked like a sex God made him scramble three steps back. Since most of the party was either passed out or were too drunk for their own good, the loud music had stopped and instead some cheesy romantic songs and some Christmas Carols were playing softly in the background. The standing party were quietly mingling and laughing at random jokes and teasing each other. It was close to midnight when Hermione decided that enough was enough. All that could be seen was a fiery red haired girl marching up to a certain blonde boy and handing him a piece of mistletoe and making a few pointed gestures.

Let's just say that, Hermione, you should have done this a long time ago and saved us all the trouble. What followed Hermione's brief intervention was one of the hottest things that the Hogwarts students ever had the chance of seeing. Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry Potter, who was standing by the bar, turned him around so that they were facing each other, held up a bit of mistletoe over their heads and covered his lips with his own. What ensued shortly was one of the most passionate make out sessions ever. To see the olive skin and dark haired boy holding onto the pale skin and blonde haired boy was truly a beautiful sight. Their bodies melting against each other as their hands encircled the other's waist and grasped the other's shirt. Only calls of 'get a room' and 'get some' could break them apart.

Inspite of all the cat calls and the jeers, the two boys only had eyes for each other. The clock struck midnight signaling the end of the party. As the crowd began to thin, the two boys could be seen walking out hand in hand towards the Slytherin dorms. After all, their party had just begun. ;)

 

~ Finite ~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright and that you've had a good time reading it. All reviews and kudos are welcomed with open arms.


End file.
